The Skinwalker
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Yugi, a Navajo boy, get's lost in a blizzard. Unwittingly falling into the clutches of a demon known as the skinwalker. YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

The Skinwalker

**Chapter: 1**

The blizzard winds were harsh and unforgiving as any other winter storm, brewed by the Great Spirits. And any unfortunate soul unlucky enough to be caught in the white maelstrom, would be lost.

"C-C-Cold" a little Navajo boy whimpered as he trudged through the knee high snow and high wind gusts. Little Game was his name, or Yugi as he liked to be called, had been sent out by his grandfather to collect fire for their Hogan (they lived in hogans rights?) when the light snow fall turned fierce; and poor Yugi had soon found himself lost and disoriented in the storm.

"I-I g-got t-to get out of th-this weather" the little Indian boy shivered, and pulled his deer skin fur cloak tightly around his small frame.

Little Game was not like the other boys his age, instead of possessing long black hair, and brown eyes, Yugis' hair was spiked with magenta tips and blonde tendriling bangs. His eyes were large and bright, giving them an amethyst color.

Pausing in his tracks Little Game wondered if he should try to make a snow shelter and wait out the storm "Oh how did I get into this" he wondered out loud "Grandpa, can you hear me!" he yelled to the wind.

Just then, as to answer his prayers, a familiar voice rang out "Yugi…I'm here Yugi".

"Grandpa?" Yugi gasped in disbelief "Where are you Grandpa, I can't see you?"

"Keep moving forward, you are almost there" the voice sounded faint yet very close.

Being a trusting sort, the little Indian pressed on towards the familiar voice. Yet no matter how long he walked, Yugi still couldn't see the gray shapes of the camp or his grandfather. By now the weather was starting to affect him. Yugis' vision was starting to blur and all his extremities were numb. The thing he was aware of was the ground beginning to crack underneath his animal skin boots. Yugi gasped in horror as the thin sheet of ice broke, causing him to fall, yet he continued to fall.

"AAHHH!" Yugi screamed as he plummeted from the world of white into a long tunnel that fell straight down. Finally the tunnel ended, sending Little Game tumbling out to land at a pair of tanned feet. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness, a deep rich voice chuckled darkly.

"Well well, look what I've managed to snag".

…time passes…

When Little Game (Yugi remember) woke up he did not know where he was. Yawning cutely, the little Indian rolled his small frame deeper into the soft warm furs "Still tired little one?" the deep voice from earlier whispered in his ear.

Yugi's wide amethyst eyes shot open, that voice! It was right behind him!

The little Navajo craned his neck and gasped in surprise and embarrassment-he was naked!

Yugi yelped and tried to wriggle out of the tangle of fur, but the added weight and long snaking tan arms of the stranger, held him firm to a rock hard chest.

Little Game paused a moment to study the young man so close to him. Yugi stared in terrified awe, he looked exactly like him. Only the boy was tan and possessed great staring red eyes. Even their hair styles were the same. "L-let me go!" the little Indian squeaked in uke dismay.

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet" the strange look alike said rolling so he was resting on top of Yugi.

Yugi blushed madly "Er, um what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you warm little one, you are half frozen" Yugi's blushing was out of control making his mysterious look alike to chuckle "don't worry Yugi I'll make you feel like fire" an animalistic growl came forth and Yugi's mind suddenly clicked.

"Get away from me skinwalker!" Little Game shrieked thrashing wildly, this didn't please Yami. The skinwalker squeezed his struggling prey into a bear hug strong enough to rival a boa's. Leaving the little Navajo gasping for air "L-let go please" he begged.

"My name is Yami, my little Yugi, and I am afraid you won't be leaving anytime soon" Yami responded crushing his lips with his own, Yugi squealed and kept his lips tightly shut, Yami growled and bit down hard, enabling him to slip his tongue into Yugi's warm cavern. The little Navajo shuddered at the feeling of a foreign tongue in his mouth; finally the need for air became too great and the kiss was broken.

"You taste wonderful Yugi" Yugi panted raggedly, his lips swollen and red. The sight made Yami grow hard.

Yugi's eyes were locked into Yami's dark red orbs, and he shivered from the smoldering glance the skinwalker was giving him. So the old legends were true, skinwalkers have the ability to read their victims mind. For how else could he have known?

Yami leaned in, and whispered into Yugi's ear "You are _mine_, little one. And I am going to fuck you into oblivion…over and _over_, _again_" he growled grinding his hips, enunciating as he did so.

Yugi began to struggle violently, his body still trapped beneath Yami's. The skinwalker moaned as the friction caused his erection to grow. He ground his hips, harder this time and the smaller boy froze.

"Such lovely skin" Yami purred licking the little Indians collar bone "and it is _all mine_". His hand began to slip down the smooth expanse of Yugi's chest, and reach below his waist. He tore off the layer of animal skins, causing Yugi to gasp as the cool air assaulted his petite body, and tried to close his legs. Yami began to stroke Yugi's cock till it grew hard. Yugi twisted and turned his legs desperately trying to push off his captors hands, to no avail.

"Yami s-stop! P-please stop! You can't this, you don't even know me!" Yugi cried clearly panicing. Both pleasure and pain were racing neck n' neck through his blood stream. His frightened amethyst eyes roamed Yami's face, begging him, imploring him, to discontinue. The skinwalker paid no heed.

"But I _do _know you little one" he said pinching playfully at Yugi's pert nipples "I've watched you for many moons. I didn't know how I was to spirit you away from the camp, but it seems the spirits have decided to bless me by having you fall into my arms".

Yami's mouth slowly began to move down Yugi's body. Yugi shivered, and attempted to futilely shrink away from the exploring tongue. But let out the tiniest moan when Yami's skillful muscle swirled about his belly button. Goosebumps rose to his pale skin, a sharp contrast to Yami's sun kissed body.

The skinwalker's fingers caressed Yugi's hardened member, and, as Yugi trembled with the rising pain and pleasure, Yami closed his mouth around it, firmly sucking.

The little Navajo's back arched with the sudden sensation "S-stop, I can't take it!" He moaned gripping his hair.

Yami looked up, his eyes glowing with desire "Yugi…" he said huskily "do you like this?"

Yugi whimpered in reply. Yami laughed softly and lowered his head. Trailing butterfly kisses on the entire length, he let his tongue flick out, smiling when his lovely prey moaned and twisted his body. He teased him, sliding it into his mouth, coating it with saliva. Sucking, licking, and biting gently. Yugi's traitorous body grew more desperate, and it begged to be released. As Yami spun his tongue around the entire length, the little Indian boy's thrashing grew more pronounced. Yami bit down.

With a hoarse cry, Yugi released completely. The skinwalker drank every last drop of his prizes seed, his mouth overflowing with his sticky essence.

Yugi panted trying to regain his breath, his head thrown back. His limbs lay limp and useless at his sides.

The sight of Yugi splayed out before him was too much for Yami to stand any longer. He wanted to take all his little one had to offer; eagerly he flipped Yugi on his stomach "I'm sure you figured out what I desire to take from you Yugi".

And Yugi did indeed understand. He felt Yami press his large erection against his ass. Yugi was shocked into stillness when the shape shifting demon above drove deep and hard into his resistant body, burying himself deep within. For a bare moment the two were silent. Yami, from the wonderfully tight, wet sensation of being inside his little human, and Yugi, breathless from the shock of immense pain.

Yugi was shocked into stillness. The pain was overwhelming him, and a tear trickled down his face. His mouth opened in a wordless scream, his muscles feeling as though they were torn through. Then he felt Yami's hands, still grasping his hips. Anger, embarrassment, and defiance swept through Yugi's body. One of his hands reached up to try and pry Yami's hands away, and ignoring the pain, tried to pull away from the skinwalker.

The sudden movement from Yugi prompted Yami to move. And when he felt Yugi's velvety muscles squirming against his cock, Yami let out a groan of pleasure. He felt Yugi trying to edge away from him, and grimaced.

The shape shifting trickster drew back, and in one, fluid gesture, plunged again, deeply, penetrating the small human completely. Yugi let out another pained scream, and Yami laughed, excitedly. He began to move roughly, drawing back only to thrust, again and again, into that small hole, only concentrating on how _good_being inside his prey beneath him felt, how _pleasurable_it was to have Yugi's muscles clamp down on his member, whether the boy was willing or not. He ignored the blood that was slowly beginning to pour down the boy, ignoring the fact that he was too rough, that Yugi was hurting.

The little Navajo had never experienced more pain in his life. He felt the demon roughly pounding into him, his nails digging so deeply into his flesh that crescent-shaped wounds were beginning to appear on his skin. He cried in earnest, tears flowing down his face. "Ya-Yami, I can't take this – this is – oh god, I can't, I can't – ahh, it _hurts_ – " He was repeatedly jostled back and forwards, as Yami's rough rhythm began to render his body weak and defenseless.

Yugi's pitiful cries fell on deaf ears. It wasn't like anyone would be able to hear him underneath the ground in a snow storm anyway. Yami paid no heed to anything else, and concentrated solely on repeatedly thrusting into the little one's body. He felt himself beginning to come, slowly at first, but as it became closer and closer, his rhythm grew frantic and harsh. Yugi screamed each time he brutally entered – his back was arched and his head was thrown back. The tears in his eyes were blurring his vision. They fell freely, splattering against his hands, which were tightly gripped in the soft furs. The knuckles were white with pressure.

Yami continued to ravish his prey's body, pounding harder and harder. The smell of metallic blood, the sweat flying in the air, the sound of Yugi crying with each rhythmic thrust, and the glorious feel of skin and the sensation of the stickiness threatening to burst from himself all mingled together, and drove him over the edge. Yami's mind blanked out, all was white hot, and with the deepest thrust and a loud groan, Yami emptied himself completely into Yugi.

Ygui collapsed on the animal furs, panting heavily. His blood oozed slowly out of his hole, mingled together with sweat and the skinwalker's white, sticky essence. His back felt as if it was torn apart, and his lower end throbbed with an incredibly painful sensation. He looked at himself, lying there with Yami's lithe body draped over his own, the sound of his breathing heavy in his ear. Tears trickled down. He felt as though he'd never be clean again.

The two bodies lay on the bed, drenched in each other's sweat. Yami inhaled the scent of his new aibou deeply. Yugi's occasional pained whimpers, as he shifted his aching body, were like music in his ears. His bejeweled eyes were like glistening sapphires, his trembling lips as red and beautiful as a rose. The tears coursing down his cheeks only made him appear more delicate, more fragile. The little Navajo was like a heady drug, intoxicating him, making him want more. Making him want him for a lifetime, and even the next.

Yugi felt so dead inside and gave no protest, barely making a sound as he was forcibly pressed towards Yami's chest. The skinwalker bent his head, and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Finally," he murmured fervently against his lips. "All mine, only mine. Only mine to look at, mine to touch, mine to _love_." Yugi stared blurrily ahead, impassive.

"You…you monster…" the little Navajo's voice was barely above a whisper.

If Yami had taken offense to Yugi's broken words, he did not show it; Opting to bury his nose in the hair that was so like his own. Indeed there meeting was a fated one, he'd be damned a thousand times over if his people ever tried to take his aibou away "I put you in pain" he spoke, petting his aibou's back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

Yugi, not being able to hold back any longer, finally broke down in a fit of weeping sobs "Y-y-you *sniff, hic* m-monster…" he sobbed.

"Shhh, rest love" the less crazed shapeshifter cooed "you are with me, the king of shapeshifters. Shh, just close your eyes my sweet one". Whether it was from the demon's gentle coaxing or sheer exhaustion from his trauma, Yugi's eyes slowly slipped closed in sleep. Yami lay there cradling his precious bundle through the night, listening to the shrieking icy winds outside.

End Chapter

**What do ya'll think? I know it is a bit angsty from what I usually write. I am not exactly good at writing angst. Though I promise it will get better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Medicine

Chapter 2: Medicine

**Samoacookie is back in business! Eat it flamers!**

Little Game couldn't remember the last time his body felt so exhausted. His limbs felt so heavy, and his skin stung in places where the wind and cold chaffed it raw. He hadn't noticed it before do to his frozen state.

The little Navajo wanted nothing more than to sink back into the warm furs draping his body, but a familiar voice shattered his blissful state "Are you awake now little one?" the skinwalker!

Yugi shot up wild eyed, his fatigue forgotten. The skinwalker was crouched by the fire pit in the center of the cavern; a grayish brown coyote pelt his strong shoulders, as he ground an odd mixture in a clay bowl "You thought it was all a dream didn't you" he chuckled.

"Y-you" Yugi trembled, his throat was so dry his words only reached a whisper.

"There's a water skin to your right if you need a drink little one" Yami said indicating the carefully sewn sack. Of which the little Navajo snatched it up with little hesitation.

While Yugi drank his fill, Yami set his tool aside and rose to his feet. Yugi noticed the monster coming closer and scooted back as far as his taxed body limbs would allow, making sure to keep his eyes firmly planted on Yami's collar bone. He didn't want to find out if a skinwalker could possess him by looking into his eyes.

"Now now don't fidget" the skinwalker scolded pulling him closer "the icy weather gave you a nasty case of frostbite. It must be treated properly or else your condition will worsen" Yami said dipping a finger in his concoction and smeared a bit down the little Navajo's arm "we wouldn't want your lovely skin to blacken and _rot_ now do we?"

Yugi grimaced at the disturbing image of his skin becoming black and shriveled; and bore the light burning the medicine caused him "W-why do you care…don't you want to kill me?" things weren't adding up and it confused the little indian. Skinwalkers were told to be evil shape shifting tricksters who willingly gave up their humanity in order to gain the ability to transform.

Was Yami's small gesture of kindness a cruel trick?

Yami cocked his head to the side, as if his aibou had said something weird "Why would I kill you when you're more entertaining alive? Besides even if I was planning on killing you later, I wouldn't be wasting my secret medicine on you".

"I-I suppose" Little Game mumbled, staring at his feet. Truth be told he didn't like the idea of being this creature's 'entertainment'. And then it hit him "U-um…" he couldn't form his thoughts into words.

This amused the skinwalker "I was wondering when you would notice your lack of pain." he said pulling his little human into his lap "You see last night I felt terrible for treating you so harshly…so I whipped up a batch of my special healing salve. It worked better than I thought it would" Yugi flinched and pulled away from Yami's hand that had wandered lower past his comfort zone.

"_S-stop it _Yami!" the little Navajo looked like he was close to tears. He couldn't handle being violated again! But just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"Cease your crying Yugi" the skinwalker chided grabbing his arm to move him closer to the fire pit. "Here, stay here and keep warm" Yami instructed. Yugi hugged his knees securely and watched Yami's back as he placed his grinding utensil in their proper place "Are you hungry little one?" he asked standing up.

"I suppose a little…" Yugi mumbled. As if on cue, Yugi's tummy gave off a loud rumbling gurgle.

"I think more than a little" his little prey was so adorable. He'd chosen well "Well I will be off then" Yami said moving towards the entrance, pausing a moment to readjust his pelt, the skinwalker turned around to face his captive again "Oh and just in case you had any ideas about leaving…" with a snap of his fingers, two large Timber Rattlesnakes slithered out of a hole in the cave wall.

Little Game gasped in fright at the venomous serpent as they came to curl at the shape shifters feet "Meet Hardfang and his mate Redscale" Yami smirked at his Yugi's obvious discomfort "they're my eyes, ears, and my servants. Be on your best behavior or else _got it_?"

"Y-yes of course" the little Navajo shuddered, how he hated snakes.

" _He looks rather scrawny_" Redscale grinned baring her needle sharp fangs making Little Game squeak.

"Be nice you two, and d_on't _let him out. I shall return shortly" Yami commanded, and was up the tunnel in a flash.

Now that he was alone, Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and poked at the burning red embers with a long stick; shooting up tiny bursts of fiery flakes. The dancing glowing wisps twirled and fluttered in the rising hot air until finally cooling off and disappearing completely "I want to disappear…just like these embers" his amethyst eyes reflecting the warm living flames.

He never knew why, but fire always held a deep fascination for Little Game. Countless evenings, he would stare into the blazing orange, and ponder them and its hostile nature. This sacred gift the once colorful crow brought to man held a spirit all its own. Just like humans and animals, fire knew hunger; its need to fulfill itself was destructive and at the same time helpful, and if the hunger wasn't dealt with, then the warm, flickering living flames would grow dim and fall to dust "What are Yami's desires" Yugi wondered.

When he'd dared to look him in the face while Yami tainted his body, all he saw reflected was a wild unbridled beast, _a monster_. And it frightened him terribly "He…He'll want to do it again won't he?" Little Game shuddered, clutching at his tightening chest "I don't want it" he sniffed.

The little Navajo did not know how long he laid there in his misery under Hardfang and Redscale's unblinking reptilian gazes. Or even the point when he fell asleep. But the next thing his overtaxed mind was aware of, was the feel of hands petting and caressing his vulnerable body coupled by feather soft kisses to his neck and bared shoulders "Mm..Nn" Yugi unconsciously moaned softly and leaned towards the new source of warmth. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"So cute…" Yami smiled watching the boy press in his body, for a moment the skinwalker thought that Yugi was about to wake up, but he didn't "Sleep love" he cooed raking his fingers gently through Yugi's hair "sleep as much as you want to. I'll be right here when you wake up my sweet one" unfortunately, the hunt had been unsuccessful, and Yami had wanted to impress his little one with fresh meat, but it seemed that all the animals had still yet to come out of hiding. But luckily he still had some cheese and biscuits stolen from a passing covered wagon.

"I think I'll take a nap myself, then we can eat together" Yami yawned, snuggling up so Yugi's body was flush against his own darker one "Sweet dreams aibou".

End Chapter

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: curiosity killed the Yugi

Chapter 3: Curiosity killed the Yugi

**Hello again friends, I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next installment, please enjoy.**

When Little Game woke up from his nap, he noticed two things.

Yami was snuggling with him, he must've come back earlier and decided to take a nap as well.

He was starting to get really and thirsty hungry now; and although he couldn't see outside, Yugi could tell that the day was half over

Feelings of discomfort from the close proximity made Yugi let out a dismayed squeak, and wiggle away from the sleeping skinwalker. However the little Navajo didn't get far as Yami's strong tan arms clamped around his middle and pushed him back against his chest "Gah oh no he's…still asleep" Yugi thought exhaling, redoubling his efforts he finally managed to wiggle free of Yami's tight embrace.

Now what was he supposed to do? Now normally the little Navajo would think it rude to snoop through somebodies personal things, but the dryness in his mouth and the gurgle in his stomach encouraged him to do so anyway. There in the far corner where Yami apparently kept many baskets and clay jars handy, Little Game figured one of them had to have something to eat.

Peeking inside a squat shaped basket Little Game smiled to himself when he saw it contained a wheel cheese with almond nuts "Perhaps this came from the wagon Yami pilfered from" Yugi wondered breaking off a piece and chewing. The cheese was delicious, it was moist and held a perfect balance between firmness and softness. After eating his fill, Little Game decided it was time to quench his thirst next, surely the skinwalker kept a water store of some kind in this small cavern, his best bet would be the numerous jars to his right. Upon closer inspection the little indian determined them to be from the Pueblo, one of their specialties was pottery. It seemed like the ideal place to store something to drink right?

Picking up a small circular pot, Little Game slowly lifted the lid, revealing the contents to be a clear liquid "Well that was certainly easy enough" he shrugged and took a generous sip. Much to his surprise it tasted kind of sweet, like honey "I don't think that was water" the indian boy groaned feeling his body beginning to heat up.

"Y-Yami!"

Yugi's soft distressing cry drifted to the snoozing skinwalkers ears, pulling him into wakefulness "Yugi?" his glowing eyes were half lidded with sleep.

When his vision cleared he saw his little one sitting near the side of where he kept his supplies for provisions and spells, a dreamy far away look was clouding his amythest eyes, and a healthy flush was on his cheeks. Was he ill?

"Um...I think I drank something funny" Yugi admitted weakly slumping over a bit.

Yami gasped, had Yugi gotten into his special mixtures "_WHAT?_" he exclaimed, "you could've drank poison where's the container?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's arms, and leaned threateningly over the small teen. Said teen reached out behind him and grasped the small jar in his hand and brought it to Yami's face.

"Here." A weak reply came.

The skinwalker snatched it out of Little Game's hand and tried to remember what he placed in it. His first emotion to surface was rage, soon followed by lust.

"W-what is it? Is-is it p-poison?" the little Navajo asked, by now, he was breathing heavily. "Is there an antidote?"

Yami stared at him for a minute, his red gaze softening before turning into a predatorious glare. "Yes, this is a very dangerous poison. There is no antidote."

Yugi's face turned to horror thinking that he would die, here in the darkest realm of all without ever getting to see the light of day again.

"However, before it gets to the point of no return, we could try to get it out of your system."

"How?" Little Game asked, grasping at any hope that remained.

"We have to use physical labor to _sweat_ it out of you." Yami smirked and closed in on the helpless teen.

"What do you mean?" Yugi ask, knowing he wasn't strong enough for most laboring.

"I think I have the best way in mind." Yami said leaning forward, brushing his lips against his prey's. At first, Yugi was disgusted and about to pull back when a need forced him to lean closer and complete the kiss. The skinwalker licked the teen's lips and was granted eager access to the moist cavern. He promised himself after the first night to not be so rough when handling his little one; he wanted to give him pleasure.

Little Game didn't know what came over him, only that the small feelings of pleasure he received made his body crave more to the point that he could die. Yami slipped his hand between them and made soft contact with a nipple.

The teen arched his back into the touch, his mind slowly loosing the ability to function. The shapeshifter pushed his prey roughly to the furs below, breaking the kiss so that both could gasp for air.

Yugi shivered a little as the air hit his body, he didn't really care what the skinwalker did with his body anymore, the tribe would probably shun him away if he went back there.

The skinwalker bit a nipple and Yugi hissed in painful pleasure. When the older licked the nub in a small apology, the little Navajo could only whimper in need.

Little Game felt his pants becoming more evident, and Yami covering his over-heated body.

Yami slipped a hand underneath, toying with his little love. Said little one whined and arched his back again, trying to get some relief, but the shape shifter removed his hand before he could.

"Ah-ah-ah, Yugi. No need to be impatient now. Good things happen to those who wait." Yami cooed kissing Yugi again, earning a moan from the one underneath him.

Little Game moaned at the friction of both of their heated skins together "Ya-Yami…" he moaned out.

"Yes, little one?" his captor answered, lust tinting his voice. His hand resting just above Yugi's awaiting manhood.

"Pl-please…" the little Navajo whined, straining not to arch his back to get at the hand.

"Please what, Yugi?"

"Pl-please… make love to me." Yugi mumbled with semi-coherency.

"What?" Yami asked, confused at the way his prey had mentioned sex.

"… Touch me?" Yugi pleaded again. The skinwalker moved his hand closer, slipping it under the edge of the teen's boxers, but not touching the other's cock.

"Touch you? Do you mean,_ like this_?" Yami growled, his hand toying with the skin right above the other's erection. Yugi whimpered and nodded his head.

"Then you should've said so." Yami laughed softly, his fingertips brushing the other's erection the barest amount, yet still sending waves of pleasure to the teen. Yugi gasped and moaned at the contact, then suddenly he tried to shrink away.

This made Yami pause "Yugi?" his little one was still splayed beneath him caught in a inglorious state between ectascy and disgust "what is the matter?"

The little Navajo mumbled something he didn't catch.

"_Say it again_." The skinwalker commanded.

Yugi looked at him sadly and gulped away the hard lump in his throat.

" I am so disgusting what's _wrong_ with me!" he blurted out, "I-I am not _supposed_ to enjoy you touching me! I am_ not_ supposed to even give myself willingly to you!" by now tears of frustration were streaming down his cherub face "I...I just _hate it_".

"Hush" Yami soothed "it's only right that you should give me your everything my little one." Yugi whimpered and hid his face in the skinwalkers hard chest "Your body and soul can only belong to me, after all your tribe would no doubt kill you or cast you out for staying with the likes of me" Yami's voice was soft and sweet like poisoned as his hand stroked Little Game's erection with a fast pace, distracting the younger from the intrusion of three fingers at a time.

Yugi still hissed at the familiar pain, but he was too overcome with sinful pleasure to notice much else. The rekindled urge in his stomach needed release and needed it _now_!

"Ya-Yami I-!" he didn't need to say anymore, his own personal monster got the idea and pumped him harder, fingers going in sync with the pumps and he added a fourth, scissoring them and hitting Little Game's sweet spot. Little Game let out a scream as he released cum over his stomach and Yami's hand.

Satisfied, Yami removed his hands while his prey was still in his orgasm and quickly replaced it with his own cock after lathering it with the little one's cum.

He wondered briefly if he had needed to lube his fingers but decided it didn't matter anymore. Yugi was prepared enough.

Yugi flinched at the pain in his rear, but knew what was going on when he finally looked up.

Yami smirked at the discomfort on his uke's face " There, there, I promise you, you'll grow to _love it_." he promised. Yugi sniffed back a few stray tears, but rolled his hips. The skinwalker had to bite back a moan when the younger did that, and decided to make sure that the other wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to do it again.

He pulled out until only the tip was left then slammed back in, hitting Yugi's spot on his first try. The indian boy moaned and screamed as the beast that dwelled inside Yami repeatedly slammed his prostate, making him see stars. It so different from the mentally scarring experience he'd received the previous day, the skinwalker was making sure that he too was being pleasured. Although he knew it was far too soon to think so, but it actually made him feel...loved.

It didn't take long for the little Navajo to cum again, his insides unconsciously clamped down on the skinwalkers length; which made the other cum as well.

Yami grunted his release and pulled out of his lovely human's spent body, laying beside him and embracing him possessively while they both recovered. The silence was nice and fulfilling until Yugi looked up at Yami with a pleading look "Something on your mind my little love?"

"Um, well I don't know..." Little Game muttered. What could he say to the skinwalker that wouldn't get him angry?

Yami propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at his nervous little one "Come now, spit it out" he growled impatiently.

"Please take me back to my village Yami!" Yugi blurted pleadingly "I disappeared in the blizzard, my grandfather most likely thinks I'm dead! Please!" at the moment he forgot he was looking into the skinwalkers burning orbs, a wave of exhaustion suddenly gripped his senses as Yugi fell backward to where he'd been laying. The last image he saw was the angry hell fire eyes of the skinwalker.

"Wrong idea Little Game" Yami hissed rising to his feet. The nerve of the boy, Yami had done his best to show he was sorry, he'd healed the boy's injury, had fed him his food, gave him mind numbing pleasure, and soothed him when Yugi was upset "But he still wants to leave?" the skinwalker growled. His blazing eyes focused in on the unconscious teen. Yugi had to learn that he belonged to him now, and that was something he would have to except.

As the cogs in Yami's darkening mind were turning, thinking of ways to keep Yugi with him forever and always. One the most dreadful sounds in existence touched his ear drums. The skinwalker jumped over Yugi scooping him up protectively, he knew that awful haunting howl. It belonged to a creature so vile, so feared, so dangerous, that any sane man trembled at the mere mention of its' name.

"Windigo" Yami growled clutching Yugi to his bare chest "and it's close".

End Chapter

**Thanks for reading and supporting my great story my loyal fans. Please tell me what you thought, no flames though. I was just assault by them the first time around. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Surface World

Chapter 4: The surface world

**Sorry for the delay in updating, things have just been so crazy with work because people won't get off their lazy butts and do their work! So anyway I hope you enjoy this thrilling new installment.**

Yami sat diligently beside a peacefully sleeping Little Game, keeping his keen hearing searching for anymore sounds of the Wendigo. But no far, nothing reached his ears. Not even the winds that were raging only mere minutes ago.

"How could I have missed the signs?" the skinwalker wondered to his slumbering companion. Yami hadn't given the unusually harsh winter season a second thought. After all no two winters were ever the same. But if the chilling howls he'd just heard were a hallucination, it was obvious that the Wendigo was awake from it's ten year hibernation; and it was very hungry.

Yami shivered at the stories he'd heard many years ago when he was a little boy living with the Cree. Listening to the wizened elders tell the tale of a ravenous giant who brought forth weatherly disasters. The name Wendigo means 'evil spirit that devours mankind', and it was a beast that lived up to it's reputation. A enormous hairy monster with big owlish eyes rolling in blood, a long blue tongue and a mouth full of sharp gnashing teeth with the head of an elk. Despite it's impossible size, the malevolent forest spirit was said to be incredibly fast, being able to catch it's prey easily before ripping it asunder with it's raptor like claws.

It's cry was said to cause madness, and like the skinwalkers they can manipulate their voice to lure away unwary humans. However this ability is limited to the Wendigo, as it can only make it's voice sound like a crying infant or a distressed woman. But where it lacks in trickery, it excelled in communicating with nature. Making their hunting methods all the more deadly.

"Did you know Wendigo's can talk to the trees and rocks?" Yami said to Little Game; the little teen's chest was rising and falling steadily, oblivious to the dangers outside. So the question now was, what to do now? The skinwalker tapped his chin in deep thought. If he was going to convince Yugi to stay with him, then he had to demonstrate his provision skills. A wheel of cheese, staling biscuits, and a couple pots of water would last for two weeks. He had to go hunting, Wendigo or no Wendigo.

"I'll be back as soon as I can little one" Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi's cherubic cheeks "stay safe". Discarding his coyote pelt, Yami opted out for the white camouflaging fur of a snow fox.

"_You are really going out there?_" said the serpentine voice of Redscale "_if you do, the Wendigo may find you_".

" I will be careful Redscale" the skinwalker reassured his pet "just look after Hardfang and Yugi for me okay?"

"_That boy is irresistibly adorable and helpless isn't he?_" the female rattlesnake laughed "_Yet he has you wrapped around his little finger…but tell me, do you plan to let the boy go?_"

Yami sighed adjusting the fox fur about his shoulders and back "If it were up to me…I'd never let him out of my sights…" and with that, he shot up the tunnel to the surface above, leaving behind the warm darkness, his rattlesnake servants, and his love. He wasn't worried about Little Game escaping, not with Hardfang and Redscale guarding the only exit.

The biting cold of winter nipped at Yami's bare skin as he scrambled up from his subterranean home, to the snowy land above "Brr, better change quick" the skinwalker hissed. Reaching into the depths of his magic, Yami's human body slowly melded and twisted along with the fur skin until a snow fox stood where Yami had once been. However, the snow foxes body was somewhat deformed from regular foxes. It's tail was too long and puffy, and it dragged the ground. Another uncanny feature was it's toes. Paws that ought to be rounded and canine were clawlike and slightly curled. Two hypnotic red eyes stood in contrast to it's pure white coat.

"Damn, still not right" Yami cursed under his breath. He never knew why, but no matter how much he practiced, he could never make his transformations perfect-no skinwalker could. Old White Horse, the skin walker who had him taken in long ago, claimed that since animals were so pure in their perfection-no man could hope to replicate them totally. "It's good enough I suppose" he thought. Now wasn't the time to ponder over his limitations. He had a lover to provide for, or else he really would be forced to take Yugi back. Something the skinwalker had vowed to never let happen.

Turning his wet black nose to the winds, Yami caught the scent of squirrels; most likely fast asleep in hibernation. The thought of some dark juicy squirrel meat sounded mouth watering "Hang on juicy squirrels~Yami's coming to take you home~" Yami sang running towards the tree line, leaving not a single footprint in his wake. It didn't take the skin walker long to reach the outer edge of the woods were the smell of small animals was stronger, there was just one problem though, how to get the squirrels from their nests? Yami hadn't brought what he needed for his owl transformation "well this could be problematic…" he huffed. Food for his Little Game was just out of reach, Yami surmised that he could change back in order to climb the tree but then what would he do?

All thoughts of food were chased from his mind when Yami's keen senses picked up the sound of soft footsteps crunching in the snow, someone was coming! Spinning quickly around the skin walker spotted an overhanging snowdrift formed from a scraggly pine, the perfect place to hide. Not wasting time, the deformed snow fox that was actually a human in disguise dove for the cover of snow and branches, his pristine white fur blending in perfectly with the frozen water crystals.

Yami's furry ears perked tensely as what he heard walked to wear he'd been moments ago "I know you're there" the new comer growled "I can smell you".

End Chapter

**Sorry again for the long wait. I hope you all think it was worth the wait. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: My brother Yami

Chapter 5: My brother Yami

**Hi everyone its sure been a while, sorry I have been so neglectful on my stories. I hope you all will still read them.**

From his hiding spot, Yami observed with baited breath and coiled muscle as an enormous grizzly bear tromped into the small forest clearing. The bear was most unnatural looking to say the least, the hulking beast's fur had several bare patches, its' muzzle was short and rather square-ish looking. Its' mighty shoulder humps rose about an inch higher than the typical bears also. Not to mention its' searching eyes were blazing crimson as they scanned the area for signs of life and possible prey "Come out, it is pointless to hide! I know you're here brother".

The little snow fox that was actually Yami sighed in resignation and relief when he recognized who it was. "Atem" he greeted the other skin walker stripping the white fur from his body "I didn't expect to see you out here so soon". The misshapen bear creature began to morph and shift, slowly peeling the massive pelt away to reveal a young man who looked strikingly similar to Yami. This was Atem, his older twin brother; they were alike in every way, the exception being the older skin walkers' face sported a thin scar reaching from his temple to his cheek bone, and more adorned his tan built body.

"What are you doing outside your den Yami, aren't you waiting out the winter?" Atem asked.

"I was, but I ran out of food and needed to hunt. Man cannot live solely on melted snow after all" the younger smiled.

"Indeed not" Atem smirked "but you should have come to me for supplies, I'm sure you heard the Windigo howling last night".

Yami shuddered, and not just from the cold "Y-yes…how could I not".

Atem hefted the bear pelt over Yami's shoulders and began to gently guide him along the aspen trees towards his current place of residence "let's get you to my cabin little brother and then I'll warm you up" the scarred twin purred in his ear. Yami felt the need to sigh again but didn't feel the urge to pull away as they walked the hidden forest paths, leaving behind no trace that they were once there.

Atem's cabin was once a humble trade post for the white settlers moving west, but now a days less and less people were traveling the old Oregon trails, forcing many such places to close and rot away into timber husks. To a skinwalker like Yami and Atem, the cabin made a wonderful refuge from the seasonal elements.

Yami sighed as the warm inside air hit his exposed flesh driving winters bite from his bones "*Whew* finally" he sighed putting his cold wet feet close to the welcoming fire, Atem was close behind.

"You know little brother, I don't understand why you insist on living in that hole in the ground. Do you not get gloomy and lonely without me there?"Atem said grabbing ingredients to make some venison stew.

Yami shifted close as he dared to the burning embers, casting a new log into the ash "no, I have Hardfang and Redscale to keep me company remember?" his nonchalant-ness was momentarily thrown at the feel of his brothers vice-like grip on his shoulders and his nose inhaling his scent.

"It smells as if you've been enjoying some company as well" Atem's hard tone sounded far from pleased "were they worth spending time with more than your own fami-mgh!?" Yami had swiftly wiggled from his mad brother's grasp to deliver a hard kiss to his tan lips. Atem growled in content, entrapping Yami again in his arms. The younger of the two shivered, whether it was from the cold still on his skin, or facing the wrath of his possessive brother he didn't know. Yami had learned a long time ago not to go against his big brother's wishes…and eventually so did Heba…but he didn't want to think about their lost little brother now; not with the wet sensation of Atem's mouth on his vulnerable neck, or the warmth of their shared body heat. It felt too good and Yami could almost find comfort in Atem's hot embrace.

"Ahh~Atem!" he whimpered as his strong back hit the hard wood floor, the bear pelt around his shoulders slipped off to serve as a mattress.

"Yami" Atem purred, running his fingers over Yami's goose bumps, pass his abs to grab his jewels "Let's make up for lost time".

( Meanwhile, Yugi re-awoke to find himself alone)

Yugi lay limply amongst the animal skins that made up Yami's innumerous disguises; the little Navajo felt no urgency to move. The fire had been fed fresh wood, food and water sat near the nest of furs. No doubt the skin walker didn't want him getting into his herbs and potions again, not that he would want to that is.

Little Game let loose a sad quiet sigh, and rolled onto his side to get more comfortable. The heat of the rekindled fire was starting to feel too warm, causing his exhausted form to sweat slightly.

"I'm so tired…" he mumbled to himself, everything ached. But not unpleasantly so, Yami had been really gentle with him compared to the way they met. Perhaps the trickster took pity on the little Indian after digesting poison, but flatly refused to release him. Yugi couldn't figure it out, he wasn't that great a prize. Little Game was small, pale and weak. Plus his hair and eyes were beyond strange.

"There must be something he's not telling me…but what?" then, a horrible thought struck Yugi's mind "he probably wants to my body in some sort of ritual! Oh 'denee' protect me!" but wait, no that couldn't be it. Little Game didn't quite understand the way he was feeling, but his gut was telling him that Yami wasn't going to chop him up and him in a soup anytime soon. Hopefully anyhow, skinwalkers had been told to eat up humans, it was one they gained their power. "Well, whatever he actually wants from me is yet to happen…I just hope he doesn't cast me away after taking so much from me…" that was his wish, it was not long before Yugi fell asleep again.

(Back at the cabin)

Yami groaned softly, feeling Atem's dick exiting his body completely. Both of them were panting by now, and sweating from the heat of the large indoor cooking pit. "Atem" he said through gasps "you're the death of me".

Atem smiled, and kissed his younger brothers cheek "I think I prefer that fate to any. You're the death of me as well Yami" Yami smiled tiredly sitting up, as Atem busied himself with the stew once again "Brother?"

"Hm?" Atem hummed.

"I feel I have to tell you something, but first I want to tell you I wasn't planning on keeping it from you".

The elder twin passed the younger a bowl "What do you mean Yami?" Atem asked.

Yami sipped the warm concoction gratefully, steadying his nerves "I have been stalking a Navajo boy, his name is Little Game but everyone calls him Yugi. During the last snow storm just before the Windigo howled, I lured him into my lair. He is still there as my captive".

Atem stared long and hard across to Yami "Hmm, and what draws you to this boy so that you make him your prisoner?"

"Heba…he looks just like our sweet little brother…right before everything went to Hell".

Atem set his bowl down with slightly trembling hands, the incident that took Heba away changed all their lives "Do you still dwell on it Yami? We've searched far and wide, and all these years we've had no luck in finding 'the one'. What makes this Little Game so special? "

Yami smiled darkly, all those delightful moans of pleasure and intoxicating shrieks of pain rang forth in his ears. He could practically still feel Yugi writhing form like a ghost upon his fingertips "Come with me and discover for yourself dearest brother. But not now, I am a bit tired and need rest" he yawned curling himself about Atem's lower half. Atem smiled carding his fingers through Yami's hair, his imagination alit with curiosity about this Little Game.

End Chapter

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Insatiable Hunger

Chapter 6: Insatiable Hunger

**I don't know why people don't write more fics with American Indian myths there are a ton of cool things I found on 'Monstropedia'. I recommend that everyone break away from the status quo of sappy vampire love stories, king/slave stories, and so on and embrace something new. I promise you all your stories will stand out and others will love u for it.**

(Windigo pov)

The white world of winter was still and silent. Too silent! Silence meant no food, the silence meant no prey!

Even the subtle voices of the trees were quiet, asleep for their long cold hibernation. All except for the towering pines who never slept, never lost their vibrant green colors. It had slept as well, but now It was awake, and hungry!

Food! Flesh! Gnash! Tear! It was so hungry…always nauseatingly starving. But that was ok, prey was near, fresh and numerous! Ripe for the slaughter, the wise pines said so. It was time to feast!

(End Windigo pov)

A long blue tongue slid over sharp lipless teeth, rolling blood eyes burned like living flames in the creatures skull. A string of saliva dribbled down from its fangs to taint the snow underneath its raptor like claws.

The Windigo was awake.

Twenty years…It had been twenty damned years since it last fed, since it feasted! Oh but humans were near, the humans were close! Soon it would feast!

The Windigo was hunting.

The tree friends were leaving, thinning, but the smell of prey was growing stronger, the humans were over just over the hill.

The Windigo was coming.

End Chapter

**Ahh, short and sweet. Narrating the Windigo was a little tough but I think it turned out fine. Please leave a review everyone! **


End file.
